Rainy Days
by Hikarlyn
Summary: Kenangan 7 tahun yang lalu—Semuanya berawal di hari hujan, terjadi di hari hujan, dan berakhir di hari hujan. / Haehyuk fanfiction / warn : sho-ai, AU / DLDR


_Cast and anything in this story__ owned by **God**__**  
**__**BUT**__ the story owned by __me, _**_Hikarlyn_**

**_.  
_**

.

.

**Rainy Days**

Pairing : Haehyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warn : AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s), no edit, alur membosankan dan terlalu cepat, terlalu menggunakan imajinasi, penyalahgunaan EYD, SUPER PENDEK, dll

Jangan paksakan diri anda untuk membaca, jangan buang energi anda untuk membaca jika anda tidak suka dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan **_flame_**. Dan bagi yang tertarik, tolong tinggalkan jejak

_Enjoy~_

.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya sibuk dengan handuk yang kini tengah mengacak rambut basahnya agar cepat kering. Meski jendela rumahnya telah ditutup, bau tanah yang basah karena rintik hujan tetap terendus indra pembau Hyukjae.

Gerimis. Oh, betapa Hyukjae membenci dua jenis cuaca berawalan huruf G dan H. Gerimis dan Hujan. Keduanya membuat memori Hyukjae memutar video kenangan yang mati-matian ia timbun di antara sekian juta hal yang ada di otaknya. Namun, dua cuaca itu bagaikan magnet yang menarik video itu keluar.

"Dingin." Hyukjae bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. _Namja_ berusia 24 tahun itu melangkah ke dapur dan membuat cokelat panas. Dengan _mug _penuh dengan cokelat panas, Hyukjae melangkah ke ruang tengah dan duduk di _spot _kesayangannya, yaitu di sebelah jendela. Hyukjae memang aneh. Meski ia membenci gerimis dan hujan, ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melamun sambil menatap ke arah gerimis maupun hujan.

"Tujuh tahun berlalu," Hyukjae kembali menggumam. Ia menyeruput sedikit cokelatnya, "apa kau merasa bahagia di dunia sana—dunia yang begitu jauh dariku?"

.

.

.

**_7 years ago_**

_Hwahseok high school_

Lee Hyukjae. Seorang _namja _yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 2 Hwahseok _high school_. Ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSISdi sekolahnya. Ia merupakan ketua yang disayangi dan dihormati bawahannya. Banyak orang mengaguminya, baik _namja _maupun _yeoja_. Ya, _kagum_. Sekedar kagum, bukan _naksir _atau sebagainya. Karena buktinya, Hyukjae hanya pernah mendapati surat cinta di loker sekali dua kali. Selain itu, tidak pernah.

"Baiklah. Rapat hari ini selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Seluruh pengurus OSIS bersorak senang. Ada di antara mereka yang langsung pulang, atau mengobrol dulu dengan pengurus yang lain. Hyukjae menatap bawahannya sambil menahan senyum. Ia melihat hasil rapat OSIS kali ini yang bisa dikatakan memuaskan. Memang berat pekerjaan ketua OSIS, namun selebihnya menyenangkan.

"Ah, hujan!" Salah satu pengurus OSIS berseru. Hyukjae melirik jendela yang menghias dinding ruang OSIS dan menyetujui seruan orang tadi di dalam hati. Benar, hujan turun. Memang tidak deras, namun jika nekat menerobosnya, Hyukjae yakin seragamnya akan basah kuyup.

"Ketua, aku pulang dulu!"

Dan satu persatu pengurus OSIS pulang. Hyukjae yang merasa tidak nyaman berada di ruang OSIS sendiri memutuskan untuk keluar. Setelah memastikan ruang OSIS sudah terkunci, Hyukjae mengembalikan kunci di ruang piket. Saat melangkah melewati ruang klub _dance_, Hyukjae berhenti melangkah. Ada suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa yang masih di sekolah sampai sore begini?"

Hyukjae mengintip dari jendela yang kebetulan masih terdapat celah—meski sudah ditutup tirai. Dari celah yang kecil itu, Hyukjae dapat melihat sebuah sosok yang tengah menari dengan lihainya mengikuti iringan musik.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Mata Hyukjae terus mengikuti gerakan tubuh sosok itu. Gerakan yang begitu lemas namun enerjikdi saat yang bersamaan. Jantung Hyukjae berdetak kencang. Meski otak Hyukjae telah memerintahkannya untuk segera pulang, tampaknya tubuhnya berkhianat. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Hyukjae melihat sesuatu yang seindah ini.

Di luar kesadarannya, Hyukjae membuka pintu ruang klub _dance _dan melangkah masuk. Ia menatap sosok yang ternyata _namja _itu dengan intens. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Ia baru tahu bahwa di sekolahnya ada penari sehandal itu.

_Prok_

_Prok_

_Prok_

Telapak tangan Hyukjae bertepuk satu sama lain saat _namja _itu berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya. _Namja _itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu-satunya suara tepuk tangan di ruangan itu. _Namja _itu menatap Hyukjae bingung. "Hyukjae-_ssi_? Anda masih di sekolah?" tanya _namja _itu.

"Ah!" Hyukjae gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan _namja _itu. Ia hampir saja melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah ketua OSIS yang pastinya dikenal seluruh siswa. Lupa—Hyukjae benar-benar lupa!

_Namja _itu terkekeh melihat Hyukjae yang tengah kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Ia melihat ke luar jendela—hujan masih turun dan kini semakin deras. Mungkin itu alasan sang ketua OSIS masih di sini, dan karena ketua OSIS merasa bosan, ia memutuskan untuk menonton dirinya yang sedang menari. _Mungkin_.

"Ini sudah sore. Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran di sekolah?" tanya Hyukjae berusaha mengalihkan topik. _Berkeliaran_, kata itu terdengar sangat kasar. Hyukjae sendiri menyadari hal itu, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak—malas meralat. _Namja _itu kembali terkekeh dan menyeka keringatnya, lalu meminum air mineral dari botol yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"Ketua tidak bawa payung?," _Namja_ itu ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kalau terus seperti ini, bagaim—"Aku sedang berlatih untuk kompetisi 2 bulan lagi. Maaf kalau latihanku menghambat jadwal pulang ketua." Ah, ternyata _namja _itu tidak mengalihkan topik.

Hyukjae menatap _namja _itu dari atas ke bawah. Tak ia sangka, tubuh _namja _itu atletis. Hyukjae melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bertanya, "Kau, siapa namamu?"

"Lee Donghae _imnida_, kelas 2-5."

_JDER_

'_Kelas 2-5…? KELAS 2-5!?'_

"K—kau….teman sekelasku?"

Donghae mengangguk dan kembali meneguk minumannya. Hyukjae membeku. Ia yakin ia mengenal semua teman sekelasnya. Namun kenapa…ia tidak ingat ada penari handal di kelasnya? Mungkinkah Hyukjae sudah mulai menua? Pikiran bahwa ia sudah mulai menua membuat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik.

"Tampaknya hujan tak akan reda begitu saja. Bisakah ketua tunggu aku? Aku mau mandi dulu, tubuhku bau keringat."—dan Donghae pergi seenak jidatnya ke ruang _shower _meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih membeku dikarenakan _shock _berlebihan karena ia melupakan teman sekelasnya sendiri.

'_Tunggu,'_ Hyukjae berkata pada dirinya. _'rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Lee Donghae…'_

Hyukjae menatap ke luar jendela. Hujan kian deras, lebih deras dari saat rapat OSIS ditutup. Hyukjae menghela napas dan duduk di lantai ruangan klub. Hyukjae sedikit menutup hidungnya—ternyata ruangan tempatnya berdiam kini penuh dengan bau keringat.

Dua puluh menit lamanya Donghae mandi. Karena merasa bosan, Hyukjae bermain dengan _mobile phone _nya—yang sialnya _low battery_ dan kini sudah mati karena Hyukjae paksakan untuk bermain. Donghae keluar kini menggunakan seragam lengkap. Dan sebuah kacamata, juga rambut klimis—membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lain.

"Kau—! Kau LEE DONGHAE yang ITU!?" ujar Hyukjae _shock _dan dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk-nunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arah Donghae. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tanpa menghiraukan Hyukjae, Donghae mengambil tasnya dan memasukan semua barangnya ke tas.

"_Kajja_. Guru piket masih ada sampai pukul segini bukan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengikuti _namja _culun yang bernama Lee Donghae itu. Hyukjae masih belum percaya bahwa _namja _culun teman sekelasnya itu adalah seorang penari handal—dan ternyata cukup tampan, walau masih kalah tampan jika dibandingkan dengan idola sekolah, Choi Siwon. Setelah memastikan pintu ruangan klub _dance _sudah terkunci, Donghae mengembalikan kunci di ruang piket—entah kenapa kalimat ini membuat _de javu_.

Kedua _namja _itu melangkah keluar gedung sekolah dan dihadiahi hujan yang turunnya semakin ganas.

"Wow," Donghae berujar takjub. "tampaknya sekalipun kita menggunakan payung, seragam kita akan tetap basah. Hujan hari ini ganas."

"Kurasa tak ada jalan lain selain menunggu sampai hujan reda."

"Eh? Tapi ketua, sekolah ditutup pukul 6 sore."

Hyukjae melirik jam digitalnya. Pukul 17.43. Wow, sial. Hyukjae menghela napas kasar dan memijit pelipisnya. Tuhan, Hyukjae hanya kebetulan terpesona melihat seseorang menari dengan handalnya! Kenapa sekarang ia malah terperangkap di sekolah di hujan deras—singkatnya badai, bersama dengan seorang _namja _culun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri? —dan sialnya _namja _culun itulah si penari handal. Dosa apa Hyukjae, Tuhan!?

"Ini bencana." ucap Hyukjae datar. Donghae melirik sang ketua OSIS dari ekor matanya. Meski terlihat tenang di luar, Donghae mengerti bahwa Hyukjae sedang _kocar-kacir _di dalam. Donghae terkekeh dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae hingga sang empunya tubuh tertarik ke tengah hujan.

"Aku tidak mau dihukum menulis permintaa maaf karena melanggar peraturan sekolah hanya karena hujan," Donghae berteriak agar Hyukjae bisa mendengar di tengah hujan deras begini. "karena aku cinta hujan!"

Berdasarkan pertemuan awal mereka, Hyukjae menyimpulkan satu hal mengenai _namja _bernama Lee Donghae ini.

.

.

.

"_Pabbo namja…"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

A.N. : Jadi, ini fanfiksi pertama saya setelah _semi hiatus_ cukup lama.

Dari style saya, mungkin ada yang tau siapa saya?

Yah, nggak banyak berharap sih.

Maaf kalau bagian belakangnya entah kenapa isinya jadi rada—#tepokjidat

Umm, bukan keinginan saya juga sih jadi begitu.

Karena 'suatu hal', otak saya jadi mikir macam-macam.

Pendek kata,

**RnR **please?


End file.
